When life goes the other way around
by ancastoian14
Summary: When life goes the other way around you certainly don't know what to do. /!\ Dempeo stuff /!\
1. Chapter 1

**FOREWORD**

First of all, please note that my first language is not English, so that means I may not be able to write everything correctly, even though I'll try my best to.

Second of all, It's all only fiction so I'm sorry for the not-pleased DEMPEO lovers/shippers.

Peace! :)

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Break news! It seems that there are problems in the Paradise! Patrick Dempsey's wife files the divorce papers to him after 15 years of marriage. What's going to happen to the couple? How will their kids react? How are they going to split the money up now that we've learned they don't have a prenuptial agreement? We'll find out later from our correspondent…"_

"Look what you've done!" Patrick yelled at Jillian after he turned the TV off, but she didn't seem to care. "Why on Earth would you let the media find out about this?! Do you have any idea about how are the kids going to react?!" he told her again, this time trying not to yell.

Again she didn't seem to bother about what he was saying. She was standing in a robe, on the other side of the hotel room, looking at the sky. She was smoking a cigarette, rolling her eyes every time his future ex-husband said anything.

"What did you want me to do?" she said, finally. "You're always gone, always racing, always acting. We barely see each other anymore. Look at us now: we're in a hotel room! I had to get your attention somehow."

"Oh, really? My attention?! I'm your husband, for God's sake! You could've called me, we could've met somewhere to discuss all of this! Give me the papers!"

She looked at him for the first time that night. He was really angry and upset. She went to her purse looking for the divorce papers, when she found them she hesitated for a second…

"Now!" Patrick yelled and snatched the papers from her hand. He was now reading them while looking for a pen. "You get the kids and we'll remain with the same amount of money we had in the beginning plus what each of us earned through the years, okay?" he said after he read the papers, visibly calmed down.

"Okay, now sign them."

He signed the papers, took his coat and left slamming the door behind him.

His car was parked in front of the hotel. He got in the car. He didn't want to go home and he didn't know where else to go so he simply drove away trying to clear up his mind.

Suddenly his phone rang. He answered and he heard a very-well-known woman voice.

"Is everything okay, Patrick? I've just heard about what happened. Are you okay?" the woman asked.

"No, Ellen, everything is not okay. Nothing will ever be okay for me, and you know that…" he said while a few tears fell down from his eyes.

"Where are you? Do you need a place to stay until everything clears up between you two?" she asked concerned.

Patrick couldn't say anything anymore, he was sobbing his heart out and his tears were already fogging his view.

Ellen could hear him, but there was nothing she could do. She was worried for him.

Suddenly a really loud noise and a car horn were heard through the phone.

"PATRICK, WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?" she yelled shocked.

"_Oh, boy, is he going to be okay?" _a strange male voice could be heard.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! WHO'S THERE?!" she yelled and almost started crying.

Then the line went dead.

**That's my first entry here, I hope you enjoyed it.**

**REMEMBER: It's only fiction :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Then the line went dead.

She tried to call him again for several times. She started crying and then…

"_Hello?" _the same strange voice answered.

"Who are you? Is Patrick okay?!" she asked between sobs.

"_I don't know what happened, I was driving and he suddenly appeared from the other side of the road. I couldn't stop and then I hit his car. I'm really sorry, but there was nothing I could've done." _said the man.

"Where are you? Have you called for an ambulance?" said Ellen looking for something to write on her desk.

He then gave her the address and she noted it down on a post-it. She changed her clothes, picked up a coat and then ran downstairs. Luckily, Chris was out with the girls so she had nothing to explain to anybody. She put on her shoes, picked up the car keys and drove immediately to the place where the accident has happened.  
>While she was driving her phone rang. She answered, thinking there might be news about Patrick.<p>

"Hello?" she said with a worried tone.

"_Hi, sweetheart, I just came home and you're not here. Why didn't you call me to tell me where are you going?" _

It was Chris. She was disappointed and she didn't actually know what to tell him so she had to make up something really quick.

"Uhm, sorry, darling. I had a little emergency. I'll be back home soon." she finally said trying to keep a lovely happy voice.

"_Okay, honey. Let me know when you finish! I love you!" _

"I love you, too!" she said and then she hung up, letting a river of tears to stream down her face.

She drove for almost 15 minutes when she finally reached the place. It was getting dark outside so she pulled over and she run away from the car, heading towards Patrick's. She saw the man she talked on the phone to, and near him there was Patrick's car. It was a mess, but it was somehow still standing on its four wheels. The windscreen was all broken and there were shards everywhere. Also, the frontal part of the car was all messed up, which made Ellen freak out more than she already was.

"How is he? Is he conscious?" asked she, wiping her tears off her face.

"He is, but he can't move, he's trapped there."

"Oh, dear! Have you tried calling an ambulance again?" she asked trying to see into the car.

"Yes. They said they'll come as soon as possible!"

"Do you know if he's bleeding or if he has anything broken?" her tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Uhm… no, not really. But he didn't complain about any pain, though…"

"Oh, God! Call them again. Tell them to rush, because we don't know for how long he's going to stay awake or how much time we have until he bleeds out or something!" and saying these she tried to open the car door, but she couldn't. All she could've done was to tap on the window

Hearing that sound Patrick turned around his head, as much as he could trying to reach the window's button so he could open it. He finally succeeded.  
>When he saw Ellen his eyes started to sparkle not knowing if it was a dream or not. He tried to say something but his mouth was dried so he just mumbled something.<p>

"Do you need some water?" Ellen asked introducing her head through the window, trying to see if he was bleeding or anything worse.

Patrick nodded and she immediately ran to her car to bring him some water. She came back, gave him the water and then she started crying.

"Wha… what happened? Why… why are you crying?" Patrick asked more like a mumbling looking concerned at her. He put a hand over hers trying to comfort her.

"You! You happened to me! Do you even know how scared I was?!" she said squeezing his hand, but crying harder now.

She had barely finished what she said when she heard the ambulance coming. She had no sooner turned around, to see where it was, than she felt his hand letting go of hers.

"Patrick?"

He didn't answer.

"Patrick don't do that to me!" she yelled sobbing. "Don't go! Please! Don't leave me, again!"

**I hope you liked it.**

**Also, I'm sorry if I'm writing about them "like they're preteens" or if I'm writing "garbage", but you know, you can't please everyone ;).**

**Just remember it's only fiction. Peace!**


End file.
